Aromatherapy
by Infamoux
Summary: Miguel/Kai Kai takes a walk to relieve himself of the severe headache that he got from babysitting his ‘teammates’. While out, he bumps into the Battalions and their team-captain offers to heal Kai’s headache. YAOI.


**Aromatherapy**

**Summary: **[Miguel/Kai]Kai takes a walk to relieve himself of the severe headache that he got from babysitting his 'teammates'. While out, he bumps into the Battalions and their team-captain offers to heal Kai's headache. YAOI.

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Side-Pairing(s): **None.

**Warnings: **Mild swearing, Tyson, Yaoi (boyxboy)

**Disclaimer: Oh please, if I owned this I would have been living on a private Caribbean island. Which I'm not. So do the math, dammit.**

**Yay a new ficcy! This time about my (thanks to Elemental Gypsy's stories) favorite pairing Miguel/Kai! *cue little pink hearts***

**It's sorta clichéd, but I'm still posting it. Sue me… Please don't do that. O.o**

**Anyhoo, hope you like this. ^^**

**~*~*~*~**

"Tyson! _What_ are you doing?" Hilary's screechy voice.

"Making food." _Beep beep boop. Start._

"TYSON!!! WAI—!"

_**BOOM!!! **_

"TYSON!!! YOU _IDIOT!!!_ YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE OFF THE FREAKING ALUMINUM FOIL _**BEFORE**_ YOU PUT IT IN THE MICROWAVE!!!" Screech meter on 'Banshee'. Followed by the sound of someone getting hit by something heavy.

"OW!!! IT WASN'T ME, HILARY! DAICHI DID IT!" Whine meter on 'Tyson'. Go figure.

"_ME?!?_ IT WAS _YOU_!!!! DON'T BLAME YOUR DUMB MISTAKES ON _ME_, TYSON!"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT YOU LITTLE MONKEY!"

"_MONKEY?!?!_"

_Bang!_ Another one. On the head hopefully, Kai smirked.

"_OWW!! WATCH IT WITH THAT THING, WOMAN!!!_"

"Okay guys just _calm down_!" Kai could almost picture the blonde, easy-going member of the team waving his arms around and trying to calm everyone down. And not doing a very good job of it, probably, Kai sighed. He wondered briefly where his neko-jin teammate was; Ray usually handles these kinds of things pretty well.

i WHAT DID YOU _DO?!?!?!_ _**KAI!!!!**_ TYSON BLEW UP THE DAMN KITCHEN!"

Think of the devil. So much for Ray 'handling things'.

"AGAIN." The little monkey joined in.

Sighing, Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered what he had done to deserve this. All he had wanted to do was to read a book for an hour—One. _**Freaking.**_ Hour.—in the backyard. Was that really so much to ask of his team?

Apparently, yes.

He sighed again and heaved himself off of the cool grass, planning on going inside and ripping some—I mean _helping_ his 'teammates'.

_***((Approximately two minutes later))***_

"Now, I don't want to hear another squeak out of you lot." Kai said, glaring at the group of scared-looking teens huddled on the floor in front of him. "Got it?"

They nodded their heads mutely, still wide-eyed.

"Furthermore," He shifted his glare towards Tyson, "Since this is your fault, Granger, you'll be the one cleaning up the kitchen. No help."

Tyson opened his mouth to give an indignant retort, "_Wha—?!_"

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"—_Eep_. i

"Better. Now, I'm going to take a walk, and when I come back, I want that kitchen spotless." With that he spun on his heel and strode out of the dojo slamming the rice-paper screen door behind him.

**~*~*~*~**

Kai sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers to try to make the headache go away. The cool evening air soothed it a bit, but not much. The sun was an orange orb hanging low in the sky, occasional black flocks of birds flying by it. He kept walking, not really caring where he was headed as long as it was away from the group of brats he had just dealt with.

"C'mon you guys! We have to be back at the hotel before sunset!"

Kai's head snapped up.

'_Oh no.'_ He inwardly groaned.

He'd immediately recognized that cheerful, girly voice.

Please not _that_ team.

"Hey wait up Mathilda! There's still plenty of time for us to get back."

'_No, no, no, no,' _Kai chanted mentally, looking around for an escape route, and realized that he was on the bridge near G-rev's training ground. **(1)** _'Crap. Now what?'_ The voices were drawing closer.

Now, at any other time Kai wouldn't have minded bumping into the Barthez Battalion, but it just so happened that the fiery enigma had developed a slight—read _huge_—crush on the Battalion's team captain, Miguel Lavaliere. And whenever Kai had a major headache—like now—he tended to lash out at anyone who dared to invade his peace.

The Battalions had now drawn level with the bridge and spotted him. He knew this because Mathilda and Aaron had called his name and Claude was waving as they walked—skipped, in Mathilda's case—up to him. Miguel, Kai saw, wasn't with them. He sighed quietly, half in relief and half with disappointment.

As the team drew closer to him he quickly took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down and forced his lips into a slight smile.

"Hey Kai!" Kai looked up to see Mathilda standing in front of him with a cute smile on her face. Now Kai fully understood why Miguel acted as a protective older brother around the bubblegum-pink-haired girl. Her huge strawberry-red eyes shone with happiness as she beamed at him. The smile on his lips grew a bit more natural as he returned the greeting and asked what they were doing in Japan.

"Oh we're here on vacation." Claude replied. "Y'know after the whole thing with Coach Barthez—"

"Creep." Kai muttered, remembering how much the Battalion's coach used to abuse them for everything they did.

"Sorry?" Claude blinked.

"Oh err nothing."

"Well anyway, the BBA wanted to arrange a trip for us so we could relax and stuff and Miguel suggested we should come here."

"Miguel wanted to come to Japan?"—Claude nodded—"Why?" Kai blinked, confused.

"Well since your team is about the only team that was actually friendly to us in the Championships so…" Claude shrugged.

"Oh. Okay. So where _is_ Miguel?" Kai asked, trying not to look overly eager.

"He said he wanted to practice a bit." Aaron said, shaking his head. "While we're on _vacation_."

Claude rolled his eyes at Aaron and grinned, "He's in the park. Why don't you go meet him?"

Kai bowed his head in a slight nod and Mathilda, suddenly remembering the time, said, "We gotta go now. See you later, Kai!" she flashed him a peace sign and another cute, dimpled smile before turning to go.

"Later Kai." Aaron and Claude waved at him before going after Mathilda.

Kai started walking towards the park, knowing that Miguel's teammates would tell him about meeting Kai afterwards anyway. His anger had subsided long ago but his headache only seemed to be getting worse, he managed to suppress it for a while but then it came back full force, making him feel like someone was driving nails in the back of his skull.

Walking into the beystadium area of the park, he spotted Miguel sitting against a tree, watching the beybattles going on. Seeing Kai, Miguel waved and got up and came over to him. "Hey," he greeted, smiling. "Long time no see."

Kai kept staring at Miguel's face until he suddenly realized that Miguel had spoken and was waiting for his reply. Snapping out of it, he blushed pink and said, "U-uh yeah. Long time. Heh. Err…" _'Real smooth, Kai.'_ he thought, mentally kicking himself. _'You're acting like a fanboy with zero control.'_

Miguel bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cooing over the young enigma standing in front of him. The Phoenix just looked so darn _adorable_ with his cheeks tinted pink and his bangs partially covering his reddish-amethyst eyes. The setting sun made Kai's normally pale skin glow golden making him look like a fragile angel.

Though if anyone were ever stupid enough to mention that to him they'd better hope they have life-insurance.

Yes the phoenix was pretty feisty. With a temper to match if provoked.

But Kai's spirited—yet enigmatic—personality was one of the reasons why Miguel liked him so much. For Miguel, Kai was the definition of perfection from every angle. After their battle in the Spanish round of the World Championships, Kai had spun on his heel, caught his blade out of the air, and tossed a 'Well that was a good attack', over his shoulder. Even though he had said it casually, the move had struck Miguel as something divine. Since then he had started developing strong feelings for the dual-haired enigma.

But even though he wanted to, he didn't dare reveal his feelings to the younger teenager, for fear of rejection. Having to suppress his feelings for the enigma was frustrating, especially when every time he saw the younger male he'd lose his train of thought and literally start drooling. But not being able to confess his love for the Phoenix was better—way better—than being rejected by him. After all, why would someone as amazing as _Kai_ want to have anything to do with someone like _him_?

Shaking the unwanted thoughts away Miguel asked, "So what brings you here?"

"I met the rest of the Battalions on the central bridge. They said I'd find you here," Kai replied, smiling softly.

'_He came here to see _**me**?' Miguel felt a sudden ray of hope and fought to keep it from showing in his eyes. "Oh. So where are the rest of the G-revs?"

"At home, cleaning the kitchen." Seeing Miguel's confused look he added, "Tyson blew up the microwave. Again."

Miguel's eyes widened, "Ookayyyy. Weird. Does that happen often?"

"Only about twice a month. But with varying appliances."

Miguel chuckled, "How?"

"Don't ask."

"'Kay." That was one of the many things that Kai loved about Miguel. He knew when someone needed their space.

"So what are yo—" Kai suddenly felt a huge stab of pain above his left eye and fell down with a cry, clutching at his head.

"Kai!" Miguel cried, kneeling beside him and looking worried, "Kai, are you okay?"

Kai felt Miguel's hand on his shoulder and looked up from the ground, still holding his head in his hands. "Y-yeah," he said, taking a shaky breath, the pain getting subdued, "I'm alright. I just have this headache."

"C'mon I'll take you to the hotel we're staying in. You should rest a while. Can you walk?"

Despite the pain in his head, Kai blushed darkly at the thought of Miguel carrying him in his arms and quickly nodded. "Yeah I can. Just give me a minute."

"Okay." Miguel said, rubbing soothing circles on Kai's back, and then when the younger teen was ready, standing and pulling him up by the hand.

"C'mon it's not far from here," he said in an encouraging tone, leading Kai through the streets by the hand.

Stepping through the glass doors of the hotel and into the main lobby, they were greeted by a blast of cool AC-ed air. The floor and walls were paneled in mahogany wood; a rich red carpet led from the entrance to the receptionist's desk; soft, leather-swathed, cream-colored settees and loveseats were placed artistically around the room, while potted plants provided a sense of freshness to the space.

They got into the elevator and—Miguel giving Kai anxious looks throughout—got out on the 4th floor and made their way to room 603. Unlocking the door with his passkey, Miguel led Kai inside and told him to make himself comfortable while he went and got some things from Mathilda, down the hall.

Kai sat on the double bed and leaned against a fluffy pillow and closed his eyes. His headache seemed to have subdued a bit but not completely ended.

A few minutes later he heard the door open and close quietly and, opening his eyes, saw that Miguel was back with a small case in his hands. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Kai asked, "What's that for?"

Miguel coughed slightly, as if embarrassed, "They're, uh, aromatherapy oils."

"Huh?" Kai blinked. "What for?"

"They're Mathilda's. She's way into this girlie stuff. I asked her if she had anything to soothe your headache and she said an aromatherapy session would be the best way to go."

"Oh." Kai said intelligently, still not getting what was there to be embarrassed about.

"So do you want to do it?"

Kai shrugged, "If it'll make this headache go away then sure, what do I have to do?"

At this Miguel blushed darker and said, "Err… okay."

"So?"

"Uhm wait." Miguel said, setting down the case on the bedside table. He put some lavender and freesia in a light-ring and, since he didn't have a candle, put the ring on top of a previously lighted lamp's bulb which was still warm. He turned all the lights except for one lamp off, "To create a peaceful atmosphere," he explained when Kai shot him a questioning look.

"Okay," he began, sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of Kai, "Now umm, you're supposed to meditate, take deep breaths so you inhale as much of the scent as possible."

Kai nodded and shifted his position to match Miguel's, unconsciously moving closer to the older male so their knees were almost touching. Kai closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the meditation instead of the blonde Adonis sitting opposite him.

Miguel, meanwhile, studied the enigmatic Phoenix closely, marveling at the strange—yet somehow exotic—beauty seated in front of him, within reach, if he could only reach out and pull the petite figure into his arms. While thinking this, Miguel had started to unconsciously lean forward till he was almost nose-to-nose with Kai, the younger teen's breath tickling his skin.

Kai couldn't help but taking a peek at Miguel to see what he was doing. Cracking his eye open a little he found himself looking straight into sapphire-blue orbs filled with a strange emotion. Kai blushed and opened his eyes completely to see that Miguel was leaning towards him with an almost hungry look in his eyes.

'_Busted,'_ Miguel blushed guiltily, realizing the awkward position they were in; Kai sitting cross-legged with Miguel leaning over him, the Spaniard's hands resting for support on the plushy comforter on either side of the young enigma's hips.

Kai blinked cutely, twirling a strand of his midnight blue hair nervously, "M-Mi-guel?"

The sound of Miguel's self-restraint shattering could probably have been heard in the next building if it were audible.

Apologizing mutely with his eyes he cupped Kai's chin with his hand and moved closer, their lips brushing. When Kai didn't push him away, he pressed their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss. Kai's eyes slid shut as Miguel slowly ran his tongue over the enigma's lips, asking permission and giving the Phoenix the chance to decline. Kai however—and to Miguel's delight—parted his lips with soft moan. Miguel started to explore Kai's mouth with his tongue, eliciting mewls of pleasure and surprise from the younger teen. He wrapped an arm around Kai's petite waist and entangled the other hand in Kai's silky, soft tresses. Kai, meanwhile, placed his hands on Miguel's shoulders; pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss, savoring the cinnamon-ey flavor of Miguel's mouth.

Different scents—lavender and freesia from the aromatherapy oils, air freshener that smelt suspiciously like rain-drenched flowers, and another fragrance; like cinnamon and peppermint and pine trees all combined together to make a magnificent aroma that could only be Miguel—surrounded Kai, making him feel intoxicated in a completely wonderful way.

His headache was long-gone and he was free now to lose himself in the multitude of sweet fragrances around him that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. The strongest of them being Miguel's—one that Kai couldn't get enough of as he tilted his head a bit to offer Miguel a better angle, their tongues battling for dominance. Miguel obviously was the dominant one in their newly-formed relationship as they found out when Miguel curled his tongue around Kai's making the enigma shiver and collapse into Miguel's strong chest, their lips still locked together but their kisses gentler now; like butterflies fluttering against their lips.

So submerged were they in their own little world that Kai hadn't even realized that he was lying down until the door suddenly banged open and when he tried to look over Miguel's shoulder to see who it was—a dark blush marring his cheeks to be caught in such a provocative position—he only saw the ceiling and realized that he was horizontal instead of vertical.

Miguel, too, had realized that someone had opened the door and quickly—though regretfully—broke away from Kai to glare at whoever had entered, still lying down on top of Kai and thus preventing the younger blader from getting up or being able to see who it was at the door.

"Looks like his headache's all better now, Mathilda," Aaron's voice came—with Claude's badly suppressed laughter, and Mathilda's excited yaoi fangirl squeal serving as background music—making Kai blush even darker at the thought of Miguel's _whole_ team witnessing this rather intimate moment.

"Get lost, Aaron," Kai could almost feel Miguel's glare.

"Whatever you say, Miguel." Aaron chuckled. "Though you guys could probably sell tickets for this—"

Apparently Miguel's glare had intensified because Aaron didn't wait to finish the sentence and the door was quickly shut, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps moving down the hall.

Miguel turned back to Kai and his expression grew soft again, "So how _is_ your headache?"

"Better," Kai grinned playfully, "But I'll probably need another aromatherapy session after Aaron tells Tyson what we were doing."

Miguel smirked—"Any time."—before starting off again from where they had left off.

**~*~*~*~ **

**W00tles! I finally completed this. *celebrates***

**It took me almost 5 hours—stretched over two days—to complete this. xD; That may not seem like much but for me it's a pretty big deal. xD xD**

**This is my longest one-shot so far but it was worth it 'cause I absolutely **_**adore**_** this pairing!**

***~Miguel/Kai3Miguel/Kai3Miguel/Kai~***

**I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did in writing it. ^^**

*******A/N:*******

**(1)- I have no idea how else to describe that place. -.-; A bridge over water. =w=; Whatever, you know which one I'm talking about, right? xD;**

**Bribe: Free cookies for reviewers!** **xD xD xD Lolololol.**


End file.
